NADA SEDUCTORA
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: HANAMISHI SAKURAGI ES EL JUGADOR ESTRELLA DE CHICAGO BULLS,PERO SU CAMINO A LA GLORIA COMIENZA SU DECLIVE Y DECIDE HACER UN VIAJE PARA COMPRENDER QNO MARCHA BIEN. HARUKO SOLO TIENE UN OBJETIVO:VENGARSE DE SUEX CONTANDO CON LA AYUDA D UN GUAPO ATLETA
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento**_

Hanamishi Sakuragi, jugador de los Chicago Bulls, es el hombre más afortunado del mundo: es una auténtica estrella deportiva y acaba de iniciar una prolífica carrera como modelo de ropa interior. Pero el camino a la gloria ha comenzado su declive, y Hanamishi decide hacer un viaje por carretera en un intento por comprender qué es lo que no marcha bien en su vida. Lo que no sabe es que muy pronto conocerá a alguien que pondrá su mundo del revés.

Haruko Akagi solo tiene un objetivo en la vida: vengarse de su ex. Para ello cuenta con la ayuda de un auténtico dios griego, el jugador de basketbol más famoso de América, que se ofrece a llevarla en su Aston Martin. Sin embargo, Hanamishi no es el deportista descerebrado que ella había imaginado…

_**CAPITULO 1**_

No todos los días se encontraba uno con un castor sin _cabeza, c_aminando por el arcén de la carretera, ni siquiera Hanamishi Sakuragi.

—Hijo de... —Pisó de golpe el freno de su Aston Martin Vanquish recién estrenado y detuvo el coche justo al lado.

La castora caminaba en línea recta, con la gran cola plana rebotando en la carretera y la respingona naricita apuntando bien alto. Parecía bastante enfadada.

Y, definitivamente era una castora, porque al tener la cabeza descubierta, podía ver que llevaba el sudoroso pelo castallo recogido en una descuidada coleta corta. Como Sakuragi llevaba rato rezando para que apareciera alguna pequeña distracción, abrió la puerta y bajó con rapidez a la carretera de Colorado. Su último par de botas de Dolce & Gabbana fue lo primero que salió, luego siguió el resto, todo un metro noventa de duro músculo, reflejos muy afilados y esplendorosa belleza... o, al menos, eso le gustaba decir a su agente publicitario. Y si bien era cierto que Sakuragi no era tan vanidoso como la gente se pensaba, dejaba que lo creyeran para evitar así que se le acercaran demasiado.

—Señora, eh... ¿necesita que le eche una mano?

Las patas no bajaron el ritmo.

—¿Tiene un arma?

—Aquí no.

—Entonces usted no me sirve de nada.

Y siguió caminando.

Sakuragi sonrió ampliamente y echó a andar tras ella. Con sus larguísimas piernas sólo necesitó un par de zancadas para ponerse a la altura de las cortas patas peludas.

—Bonito día —dijo él—. Demasiado calor para estas alturas de mayo, pero no me puedo quejar.

Ella le fulminó con unos grandes ojos de pirulí castaños, por lo visto una de las pocas cosas redondas que observaba en esa cara. El resto, según pudo apreciar, era todo planos y delicados contrapuntos: unos pómulos marcados en contraposición a una pequeña nariz respingona y una barbilla tan afilada que bien podría cortar el cristal. Pero después de todo, tampoco parecía tan peligrosa. Un voluptuoso arco llamaba la atención sobre un labio carnoso. El labio inferior era incluso más exuberante y daba la impresión que de alguna manera ella se había escapado de un libro de rimas infantiles, no apto para menores.

—Una estrella de cine —dijo ella con un deje de burla—. Vaya suerte la mía.

—¿Por qué piensa que soy una estrella de cine?

—Usted es todavía más guapo que mis amigas.

—Es una maldición.

—¿No le da vergüenza?

—Son cosas que uno termina por aceptar.

—Tío... —gruñó contrariada.

—Me llamo Heath —dijo él, mientras ella seguía andando—. Heath Champion.

—Parece un nombre falso.

Lo era, pero no de la forma que ella pensaba.

—¿Para qué necesita un arma? —preguntó Sakuragi.

—Para cargarme a mi ex novio.

—¿ Fue él quien le escogió el vestuario ?

Su gran cola golpeó la pierna de Sakuragi cuando se giró hacia él.

—Piérdase, ¿vale?

—¿Y perderme la diversión?

Ella dirigió la vista al coche deportivo; el sinuoso y letal Aston Martin Vanquish negro con un motor de doce válvulas. Esa preciosidad le había costado doscientos mil dólares, una fruslería para sus bolsillos. Ser el atacantede los Chicago Bulls era muy parecido a ser dueño de un banco.

Ella casi se sacó un ojo al apartarse un mechón de pelo de la mejilla con un gesto brusco de la pata, que no parecía ser desmontable.

—Podría llevarme en el coche.

—¿Me roería la tapicería?

—Deje de meterse conmigo.

—Usted perdone. —Por primera vez en el día, se alegró de haber decidido salir de la interestatal. Señaló el coche con la cabeza—. Venga, suba.

Aunque había sido idea suya, ella vaciló. Finalmente, lo siguió arrastrando los pies. Debería haberla ayudado a entrar —incluso le abrió la puerta—, pero se limitó a observarla divertido.

Lo más difícil era meter la cola. Esa cosa estaba llena de muelles y al intentar sentarse en el asiento de cuero del copiloto, le rebotó en la cabeza. Se sintió tan frustrada que intentó arrancársela de un tirón y, al no conseguirlo, empezó a patalear.

Él se rascó la barbilla.

—¿No está siendo un poco ruda con el viejo castor?

—¡Ya está bien! —Y comenzó a alejarse por la carretera.

Sakuragi sonrió ampliamente y le gritó:

—¡Lo siento! No me extraña que las mujeres no respeten a los hombres. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento. Vamos, deje que la ayude.

La observó debatirse entre el orgullo y la necesidad, y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuál de las dos emociones había ganado. Al regresar a su lado, permitió que la ayudara a doblar la cola. Mientras ella se la apretaba firmemente contra el pecho, él la ayudó a sentarse. Tuvo que hacerlo sobre una nalga y mirar por un lado de la cola para poder ver por el parabrisas. Él se puso detrás del volante. El disfraz de castor desprendía un olor almizcleño que le recordaba al olor del vestuario del instituto. Abrió un par de centímetros la ventanilla antes de dar marcha atrás e incorporarse de nuevo en la carretera.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

—Siga hacia delante unos dos kilómetros. Luego gire a la derecha hacia la Iglesia Bíblica del Espíritu y la Vida.

Ella sudaba como un _linebacker _bajo todo ese pelaje maloliente y él puso el aire acondicionado a tope.

—¿Es fácil encontrar trabajo como castor?

La mirada burlona que ella le dirigió le indicó claramente que sabía que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

—Estaba haciendo una promoción para la tienda de bricolaje El Gran Castor de Ben, ¿vale?

—¿Cuando dice promoción quiere decir...?

—Al parecer el negocio no marcha todo lo bien que debiera, o por lo menos, eso es lo que me dijeron. Llegué a la ciudad hace nueve días. —Señaló con la cabeza—. Esta carretera conduce a Rawlins Creek y a la tienda de bricolaje de Ben. Esa autopista de ahí atrás, la de los cuatro carriles, conduce a la tienda de bricolaje Home Depot.

—Ya empiezo a entenderlo.

—Exacto. Cada fin de semana, Ben contrata a alguien para que se pasee por la carretera con carteles que anuncian los negocios que hay de camino a su tienda y así atraer compradores. He sido la última en picar.

—La recién llegada a la ciudad.

—Es difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacer el trabajo dos fines de semana seguidos.

—¿Y el cartel? No importa. Lo habrá dejado con la cabeza.

—Era imposible regresar a la ciudad con la cabeza puesta.

Lo dijo como si él fuera corto de entendimiento. Sakuragi sospechaba que esa mujer ni siquiera habría intentado regresar al pueblo con el disfraz puesto si llevara ropa debajo.

—No he visto ningún coche por la carretera —dijo él—. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

—Me llevó la mujer del dueño después de que mi Camaro escogiera precisamente este día para pasar a mejor vida. Se suponía que tenía que venir a buscarme hace una hora, pero no apareció. Estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando de pronto vi al rey de los gilipollas en el Ford Focus que yo misma le ayudé a pagar.

—¿Su novio?

—Ex novio.

—El que quiere asesinar.

—No estoy bromeando. —Miró por el lado de la cola—. Allí está la iglesia. Gire a la derecha.

—¿Si la llevo al lugar del crimen, me convertiré en su cómplice?

—Sólo si quiere.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —Giró en la calle llena de baches que conducía a un barrio residencial de clase media donde la mayoría de las destartaladas casas estilo rancho estaban rodeadas de hierbajos. Aunque Rawlins Creek estaba sólo a unos treinta kilómetros al este de Denver, no corría peligro de convertirse en una ciudad de dominio popular.

—Es esa casa verde con el cartel en el patio —dijo ella.

El se detuvo frente a un rancho de estuco, donde un ciervo metálico entre girasoles dorados montaba guardia desde un cartel móvil en el que se podía leer: SE ALQUILAN HABITACIONES. Algún graciosillo había escrito un gran NO delante. Un sucio Ford Focus plateado estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada. Al lado, una morena de piernas largas apoyaba las caderas contra la puerta del copiloto mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Cuando vio el coche de Sakuragi se enderezó.

—Esa debe de ser Sally —siseó la Castora—. El último ligue de Monty. Yo fui el anterior.

Sally era joven, delgada, con grandes pechos y mucho maquillaje, lo que dejaba a Castora con el pelo sudado en gran desventaja a pesar de que aparecer en un Aston Martin deportivo con él tras el volante podría haber puesto un estadio en pie. Sakuragi vio por el parabrisas cómo un tío melenudo con aspecto de bohemio y gafas redondas de montura metálica salía de la casa. Ése debía de ser Monty. Llevaba unos pantalones militares con una camisa que parecía robada a una pandilla de revolucionarios sudamericanos. Tendría unos treinta y tantos, era bastante mayor que Castora y mucho más viejo que Sally, que no debía de tener más de diecinueve.

Monty se detuvo en seco cuando vio el Vanquish. Sally apagó el cigarrillo con la punta de una brillante sandalia rosa y se los quedó mirando. Sakuragi se tomó su tiempo para salir, rodear el coche y abrir la puerta del acompañante para que Castora pudiera soltar su jerga aniquiladora. Por desgracia, cuando ella intentó poner las patas en el suelo, la cola se interpuso en su camino. Trató de echarla a un lado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se desenrollara y le golpeara en la barbilla. Se quedó tan aturdida por el golpe que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de bruces a sus pies con la gran cola balanceándose sobre su trasero.

Monty se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Haruko?

—¿Ésa es Haruko? —dijo Sally—. ¿Es payasa o algo así?

—No la última vez que la vi. —Monty desvió la atención de Castora, que trataba de ponerse a cuatro patas, a Sakuragi—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

El tío tenía ese tipo de tono falsete de la clase alta que hacía que Sakuragi quisiera escupir tabaco y decir: _«¿Qué__pacha _tío?»

—Un hombre misterioso —dijo con acento arrastrado—. Amado por unos. Temido por otros.

Monty pareció desconcertado, pero cuando Castora logró finalmente ponerse en pie, su expresión se volvió francamente hostil.

—¿Dónde lo tienes, Haruko? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—¡Mentiroso, hipócrita, poetucho de tres al cuarto! —Ella arrastró los pies por el camino de grava con la cara brillante de sudor y el asesinato reflejado en los ojos.

—No te he mentido. —Lo dijo de una manera tan condescendiente que si a Sakuragi, que no tenía por qué molestarse, le enfureció, no podía imaginarse cómo se lo tomaría Castora—. No te he mentido nunca —seguía diciendo—, te lo explicaba todo en la carta.

—Una carta que no leí hasta después de haberlo abandonado todo, plantado a tres clientes y viajado más de dos mil kilómetros a través del océano para llegar a este país. ¿Y qué me encontré cuando llegué aquí? ¿Me encontré al hombre que llevaba los dos últimos meses rogándome que dejara Japón para venir a vivir con él? ¿Me encontré con el hombre que lloraba como un bebé al teléfono, me hablaba de que se iba a suicidar, me decía que era la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca y la única mujer en la que confiaba? No, claro que no. Lo que encontré fue una carta en la que ese hombre, que juraba que yo era la única razón de su existencia, me decía que ya no me quería porque se había enamorado de una chica de diecinueve años. Una carta donde también se me decía que por favor no me lo tomara como algo personal. ¡Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo a la cara!

Sally dio un paso hacia delante con expresión furibunda.

—Eso es porque eres una tocapelotas.

—¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces!

—Monty me lo contó todo. No quiero que creas que soy una bruja, pero deberías ir a terapia. Te ayudará a dejar de sentirte amenazada por el éxito de otras personas. En especial de Monty.

Las mejillas de Castora se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

—Monty se pasa la vida escribiendo poemas penosos y haciendo trabajos para chicos universitarios que son demasiado vagos para hacerlos ellos mismos.

La fugaz expresión de culpabilidad de Sally llevó a Sakuragi a sospechar que así era exactamente cómo había conocido a Monty. Pero aquello no la detuvo.

—Tienes razón, Monty. Es una víbora.

Castora tensó con fuerza la mandíbula y avanzó de manera amenazadora hacia Monty.

—¿Le has dicho que soy una víbora?

—Sí, pero no siempre —dijo Monty con arrogancia—. Sólo lo eres cuando se trata de mi trabajo creativo. —Se colocó las gafas—. Ahora dime dónde está mi CD de Dylan. Sé que lo tienes tú.

—Si soy tan víbora como dices, ¿por qué no has podido escribir ni un solo poema desde que abandonaste Seattle? ¿Por qué me dijiste que yo era tu musa?

—Eso fue antes de conocerme a mí —interpuso Sally—. Antes de que nos enamoráramos. Ahora su musa soy yo.

—¡Si lo conociste hace dos semanas!

Sally se recolocó el tirante del sujetador.

—El corazón no necesita más tiempo para reconocer a su alma gemela.

—Su alma de mierda querrás decir —replicó Castora.

—Eso ha sido cruel, Haruko —dijo Sally—, y muy ofensivo. Sabes que es la sensibilidad de Monty lo que le hace ser un magnífico poeta. Y es el motivo por el que lo atacas. Porque estás celosa de su creatividad.

Sally empezaba a poner a Sakuragi de los nervios, así que no se sintió sorprendido cuando Castora se giró hacia ella y le dijo:

—Si vuelves a abrir la boca, te tragas la lengua. ¿Entendido? Esto es entre Monty y yo.

Sally abrió la boca, pero algo en la expresión de Castora debió de hacerla reflexionar porque se detuvo y la cerró otra vez. Lástima. Le hubiera gustado ver cómo Castora la ponía en su sitio. Aunque Sally parecía estar en buena forma para hacerle frente.

—Sé que estás molesta —dijo Monty—, pero llegará el día en que te alegres por mí.

Ese tío se había graduado con honores en estupidez. Sakuragi observó cómo Castora se intentaba remangar las patorras.

—¿Alegrarme?

—No quiero discutir contigo —dijo Monty con rapidez—. Siempre quieres discutirlo todo.

Sally asintió.

—Eso es lo que haces, Haruko.

—¡Y tienes razón! —Sin más advertencia, Castora se arrojó sobre Monty que cayó con un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Basta! ¡Apártate de mí!

Ese tío gritaba como una chica, y Sally se acercó para ayudarlo.

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Sakuragi se apoyó contra el Vanquish para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¡Mis gafas! —chilló Monty—. ¡Cuidado con mis gafas!

Se hizo un ovillo para protegerse cuando Castora le arreó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Fui yo quien pagó esas gafas!

—¡Para! ¡Déjalo! —Sally cogió la cola de Castora y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Monty se debatía entre proteger su bien más preciado o sus preciosas gafas.

—¡Te has vuelto loca!

—¡Todo se pega! —Castora intentó darle otro puñetazo, pero no acertó. Demasiada pata.

Sally tenía buenos bíceps y lo demostró cuando tiró de nuevo de la cola con todas sus fuerzas, pero Castora había tomado ventaja, y no pensaba retirarse hasta ver correr la sangre. Sakuragi no había visto una pelea tan divertida desde los últimos treinta segundos del partido contra los Giants la pasada temporada.

—¡Me has roto las gafas! —lloriqueó Monty, apretándose la cara con las manos.

—Pues prepárate. ¡Ahora toca tu cabeza! —Castora volvió a la carga.

Sakuragi hizo una mueca de dolor, pero al final, Monty recordó que tenía un cromosoma Y en alguna parte y con ayuda de Sally se las arregló para empujar a Castora a un lado y ponerse en pie.

—¡Voy a denunciarte! —gritó como un llorica-—. Voy a conseguir que te arresten.

Sakuragi no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó. Con los años, había visto suficientes grabaciones de sí mismo como para saber la impresión que causaba su caminar pausado, así que se irguió cuan alto era, exhibiendo su larga y ominosa figura, con el sol arrancándole destellos a su pelo rojizo. Hasta los veintiocho años había llevado pendientes de diamantes en la oreja porque le gustaba chulearse, pero aquella etapa ya había pasado y ahora se conformaba con llevar sólo un reloj.

Incluso con las gafas rotas, Monty lo vio y se quedó pálido.

—Tú has sido testigo —lloriqueó el poetucho—. Has visto lo que me ha hecho.

—Lo único que he visto —dijo Sakuragi con acento arrastrado—, fue otra razón más para que no te invitemos a nuestra boda. — Se situó al lado de Castora y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, miró cariñosamente esos sorprendidos ojos castaños—. Voy a tener que pedirte perdón, cariño. Debería haberte creído cuando me dijiste que este William Shakespeare de pacotilla no merecía que le dieras explicaciones. Pero no, tuve que convencerte para venir a hablar a este pobre hijo de perra. La próxima vez, recuérdame que confié en ti. Sin embargo, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que deberías haberte cambiado de ropa antes de venir, tal y como te sugerí. No creo que nuestra extravagante vida sexual sea de la incumbencia de nadie.

Castora no parecía el tipo de mujer a la que se podía sorprender con facilidad, pero al parecer él lo había logrado, y para ser un hombre que se ganaba la vida con las palabras, la retahíla de Monty parecía haber caído en dique seco. Sally apenas pudo emitir un graznido.

—¿Vas a casarte con Haruko?

—Nadie está más sorprendido que yo —dijo Sakuragi encogiéndose de hombros con modestia—. ¿Quién podía imaginar que me aceptaría?

¿Y qué podían replicar ellos a eso?

Cuando Monty finalmente recuperó el habla, comenzó a lloriquearle a Haruko sobre el CD de Bob Dylan, que Sakuragi suponía que sería una más que probable copia pirata. Monty pareció venirse abajo tras oír eso, pero Sakuragi no pudo resistirse a hurgar en la herida. Cuando el poetucho y Sally se subieron al coche, se giró hacia Castora y le dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que oyeran sus palabras:

—Vamos, cielito. Vayamos a la ciudad para comprar ese diamante de dos quilates que demostrará a todo el mundo que eres la dueña de mi corazón.

Hubiera jurado que oyó gemir a Monty.

El triunfo de Castora fue efímero. El Focus ni siquiera había abandonado el camino de entrada cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y salió al porche una corpulenta mujer con el pelo teñido de negro, las cejas pintadas y la cara muy maquillada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Castora miró la nube de polvo del camino y dejócaer los hombros.

—Cosas nuestras.

La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Supe en cuanto te vi que causarías problemas. No debería haber permitido que te quedaras. —Mientras le soltaba el rollo a Castora, Sakuragi pudo captar lo suficiente para reconstruir los hechos. Al parecer, Monty había vivido en la casa de huéspedes hasta diez días antes, cuando se había largado con Sally. Castora había llegado justo un día después, había encontrado la carta donde le daba plantón y había optado por quedarse allí hasta decidir qué hacer.

Unas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de la propietaria de la casa de huéspedes.

—No te quiero en mi casa.

Castora pareció recobrar su espíritu combativo.

—Me largaré a primera hora de la mañana.

—Será mejor que me pagues antes los ochenta y dos dólares que me debes.

—Por supuesto. —Castora irguió la cabeza con rapidez. Jurando entre dientes, pasó junto a la mujer y entró en la casa.

La mujer centró la atención en Sakuragi y luego en el coche. Por lo general, todos los habitantes de Estados Unidos se ponían en fila para besarle los pies, pero parecía que ella no era aficionada al basketbol.

—¿Eres traficante de drogas o algo así? Como lleves droga en el coche, llamaré al sheriff.

—Sólo llevo paracetamol. —Y algunos calmantes más fuertes que no pensaba mencionar.

—Así que eres un graciosillo. —La mujer le dirigió una mirada aviesa y entró en la casa. Sakuragi lamentó su desaparición. Por lo visto, la diversión había terminado.

No lo ilusionaba volver a ponerse en camino, a pesar de que había decidido hacer ese viaje para aclarar sus ideas y comprender por qué parecía haberse acabado su buena suerte. Había sufrido bastantes golpes y magulladuras jugando al basketbol, pero habían sido cosas insignificantes. Ocho años en la NBA, la Liga Nacional de Basketbol Americano, y ni siquiera se había roto el tobillo, sufrido un esguince o dañado el talón de Aquiles. Nada más grave que un dedo roto.

Pero esa situación había llegado a su fin tres meses antes, en el partido de la pretemporadacontra los Steelers. Se había dislocado el hombro y desgarrado el tendón. La cirugía había funcionado bastante bien. El hombro respondería durante algunas temporadas más, pero nunca a pleno rendimiento, y ése era el problema. Se había acostumbrado a considerarse alguien invencible. Eran los demás jugadores los que sufrían lesiones, no él, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Su maravillosa vida también había llegado a su fin en otros aspectos. Había comenzado a pasar demasiado tiempo en los clubs. Luego, casi sin darse cuenta, tíos a los que apenas conocía dormían en su casa, y mujeres desnudas se bañaban en su bañera. Al final, había optado por hacer un largo viaje en solitario por carretera, pero cuando le faltaban ochenta kilómetros para llegar a Las Vegas, había llegado a la conclusión de que la Ciudad del Pecado no era el mejor lugar para poner orden en su cabeza, así que enfiló hacia el este atravesando Colorado.

Por desgracia, la soledad no le sentaba nada bien. En lugar de ver las cosas con mejor perspectiva, había terminado todavía más deprimido. La aventura con Castora había sido una gran distracción que, para su desdicha, había llegado a su fin.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el coche, llegaron hasta él los estridentes chillidos de una violenta discusión entre mujeres. Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta mosquitera de golpe y salió volando una maleta. Aterrizó en mitad del césped, abriéndose y derramando todo el contenido: vaqueros, camisetas, un sujetador morado y algunas bragas naranja. Después apareció una bolsa azul marino. Y luego Castora.

—¡Aprovechada! —gritó la propietaria de la casa de huéspedes antes de dar un portazo.

Castora tuvo que sujetarse a un pilar para no caerse del porche. En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, pareció perdida, así que se sentó en el último escalón y se sujetó la cabeza entre las patas.

Ella le había dicho que su coche no funcionaba, lo que le daba una excusa para posponer su aburrido viaje en solitario.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —gritó.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, pareció sorprendida de que él todavía estuviera allí. El que una mujer hubiera olvidado su existencia era algo tan inusual que despertó su interés. Ella vaciló, luego se puso de pie con torpeza.

—Vale.

La ayudó a recoger sus ropas, en concreto las prendas más delicadas que requerían mayor destreza manual. Como las bragas. Que, como verdadero experto en el tema, consideraba más de un WallMart que de una marca de ropa interior cara como Agent Provocateur, pero, a pesar de ello, tenía un bonito surtido de sujetadores de llamativos colores y provocativos estampados. Nada de lazos. Y, lo más desconcertante aún, nada de encajes. Algo extraño, ya que esa delicada cara angulosa de Castora —a pesar del sudor y el pelaje que la acompañaban— tenía cierto parecido a un personaje de los libros de las princesas disney vestida de lazos y encajes.

—A juzgar por la actitud de tu casera —le dijo mientras metía la maleta y la bolsa en el maletero del Vanquish—, supongo que no le has pagado los ochenta y dos dólares.

—Peor todavía. Me han robado doscientos dólares de la habitación.

—Al parecer tienes mala suerte.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero no ha sido mala suerte. Ha sido más un caso de estupidez. —Dirigió una mirada a la casa—. Sabía que Monty regresaría en cuanto encontré el CD de Dylan bajo la cama. Pero en vez de esconder el dinero en el coche, lo metí entre las páginas de un ejemplar de _People. _Monty odia _People. _Dice que sólo lo leen los retrasados mentales, así que supuse que el dinero estaría seguro.

Sakuragi no solía leer _People, _pero le tenía cierto cariño. Había posado en una sesión de fotos para esa revista y el personal había sido muy amable con él.

—Supongo que querrás ir a la tienda de bricolaje El Gran Castor de Ben —dijo después de ayudarla a subir—. A menos claro está, que estés intentando imponer una moda.

—¿Puedes dejarme allí antes de ir a... —Castora parecía sentir una fuerte aversión por él, lo que era bastante desconcertante, puesto que era una mujer y él era..., bueno, era Hanamishi Sakuragi. Ella bajó la mirada al navegador GPS— Tennessee?

—Voy de vacaciones cerca de Nashville. —La semana anterior le había gustado como sonaba. Ahora no estaba seguro. Aunque vivía en Chicago le gustaba más el ambiente californiano, ¿para qué diablos se había comprado una granja en Tennessee?

—¿Eres cantante de country?

Él consideró la idea.

—No. Acertaste a la primera. Soy una estrella de cine.

—No he oído hablar de ti.

—¿Has visto la última película de Reese Witherspoon?

—Sí.

—Pues era el que salía antes que ella.

—Por supuesto. —Soltó un largo suspiro y reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento—. Tienes un coche increíble y ropa carísima. Mi vida va de mal en peor. Acabo de caer en manos de un traficante de drogas.

—¡No soy traficante! —replicó él indignado.

—Lo que está claro es que no eres una estrella de cine.

—No hace falta que me lo restriegues por la cara. La verdad es que soy un modelo casi famoso que aspira a convertirse en estrella de cine.

—Eres gay. —Fue una afirmación no una pregunta, lo que habría enfurecido a muchos deportistas, pero él tenía bastantes seguidores gays y no le gustaba insultar a la gente que, al fin y al cabo, le mantenía.

—Sí, pero aún no he salido del armario.

Ser gay podía tener algunas ventajas, decidió. No las reales —eso era impensable—, pero sí las de poder disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer sin tener que preocuparse de que se sintiera atraída por é1. Se había pasado los últimos quince años de su vida quitándose de encima a mujeres que querían ser la madre de sus hijos, y ser homosexual lo libraría de ese tipo de problemas. Podría relajarse y tener una amiga. La miró.

—Si se llegaran a conocer mis preferencias sexuales, mi carrera quedaría arruinada, así que te agradecería que fueras discreta.

Ella arqueó una ceja sudorosa.

—Me da que es un secreto a voces. Supe que eras gay cinco segundos después de conocerte.

Se estaba quedando con él.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño parte del camino?

—¿Y tu coche?

—No vale la pena arreglarlo. Habría que remolcarlo. Además, sin la cabeza del castor, no creo que me paguen lo que me deben.

Dean reflexionó sobre ello. Sally la había calado bien. Castora era una tocapelotas, el tipo de mujer que menos le gustaba. Pero era muy divertida.

—Podemos probar durante un par de horas —dijo—, pero no puedo prometerte más.

Se pararon frente a un edificio de chapa metálica pintado en un desafortunado tono azul turquesa. Era domingo por la tarde y en el aparcamiento de la tienda de bricolaje El Gran Castor de Ben sólo había dos vehículos, un oxidado Camaro azul y una camioneta último modelo. El letrero de «CERRADO» colgaba sobre la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta para que entrara la brisa de la tarde. Siempre caballeroso, Sakuragi salió para ayudarla.

—Sujeta la cola.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa mientras intentaba salir de una manera elegante, y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la puerta de la tienda. Cuando la abrió, Sakuragi vio a un hombre con el pecho fuerte y grueso apilando tablones. Luego ella desapareció en el interior.

Acababa de observar el poco impresionante paisaje —un montón de contenedores y postes de alumbrado— cuando ella salió con un montón de ropa entre los brazos.

—La esposa de Ben se cortó la mano y tuvo que llevarla a urgencias. Por eso no me fueron a buscar. Por desgracia, no puedo quitarme esto yo sola. —Le dirigió una mirada malhumorada al tío del almacén—. Y me niego a dejar que ese pervertido me abra la cremallera.

Sakuragi sonrió. ¿Quién podía suponer que un estilo de vida alternativo podía tener tantas ventajas?

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

La siguió por un lateral del edificio hasta una puerta metálica con la silueta descolorida de un castor con una diadema en la cabeza. En el baño había un inodoro no muy limpio, aunque podía considerarse aceptable; suelo blanco, paredes grises y un espejo lleno de manchas encima del lavabo. Cuando ella buscó con la mirada un lugar limpio donde dejar su ropa, él bajó la tapa del inodoro y —por respeto a sus hermanos gays— la cubrió con papel higiénico.

Ella dejó las ropas y le dio la espalda.

—Tiene una cremallera.

En ese espacio mal ventilado, el disfraz de castor olía peor que un vestuario, pero como veterano de más entrenamientos de los que podía recordar, había olido cosas peores. Mucho peores. Algunos cabellos castaños se habían soltado de esa pobre imitación de coleta, y él se los apartó de la nuca que era blanca como la leche salvo por el leve trazo de una vena azul pálido. Hurgó entre el pelaje hasta encontrar una cremallera. Era un experto en desnudar mujeres, pero apenas había deslizado la cremallera unos centímetros cuando se enganchó en el pelaje. La liberó, pero tras otros centímetros, la cremallera se volvió a enganchar.

A tropezones, el pelaje fue dejando al descubierto una leve porción de piel lechosa, y cuanto más se abría la cremallera, menos homosexual se sentía. Intentó distraerse conversando.

—¿Qué fue lo que me delató? ¿Cómo supiste que era gay?

—¿Me prometes que no te ofenderás? —preguntó ella con fingida preocupación.

—La verdad nos hará libres.

—Bueno, tienes un buen bronceado y músculos de diseño. Ese tipo de tórax no se consigue cambiando tejados.

—Muchos tíos van al gimnasio. —Resistió el deseo de tocar su húmeda piel.

—Sí. Pero esos tíos tienen alguna cicatriz en la barbilla o en alguna otra parte del cuerpo, y la nariz rota. Tus facciones están mejor esculpidas que las caras del monte Rushmore.

Era cierto. La cara de Dean permanecía intacta. Su hombro, sin embargo, era otra historia.

—Y además está tu pelo. Es rojizo, espeso y brillante. ¿Cuántos tintes utilizaste esta mañana? No importa, no me lo digas. No quiero sentirme acomplejada.

Lo único que había usado era champú. Un buen champú, cierto, pero a fin de cuentas, champú a secas.

—Es que llevo un buen corte —replicó, su corte era producto del estilista de Oprah.

—Y esos vaqueros son de Gap.

Cierto.

—Y llevas botas de gay.

—¡Éstas no son botas de gay! Me costaron mil doscientos dólares.

Exacto —dijo ella triunfalmente—. ¿Qué hombre en su sano ¡juicio pagaría mil doscientos dólares por unas botas?

Ni siquiera esa dura crítica a su calzado podía enfriarlo. Había conseguido bajarle la cremallera hasta la cintura, y, como había imaginado, no llevaba sujetador. Las delicadas protuberancias de su columna desaparecían en el interior de la V del disfraz como un delicado collar de perlas tragado por el Yeti. Le costó Dios y ayuda no meter las manos dentro y examinar con exactitud lo que escondía Castora.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —preguntó ella.

—La cremallera no hace más que atascarse, eso es todo —respondió malhumorado, sus vaqueros no había sido pensados para acomodar lo que ahora mismo necesitaba ser acomodado—. Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, te invito a intentarlo.

—Hace mucho calor aquí dentro.

—A mí me lo vas a decir. —Con un último tirón, bajó la cremallera del todo, lo que venía a ser unos veinte centímetros por debajo de la cintura. Pudo observar la curva de la cadera y el borde elástico de unas bragas de intenso color rojo.

Ella se apartó y cuando lo miró, sostuvo el disfraz contra su pecho con las patas.

—Puedo seguir sola.

—Oh, por favor. Como si tuvieras algo interesante de ver.

La comisura de la boca de Castora tembló ligeramente, pero él no pudo asegurar si era por diversión o por fastidio.

—Fuera.

Bueno, por lo menos lo había intentado.

Antes de que saliese, ella le pasó las llaves y le pidió —sin demasiada amabilidad por cierto— que sacara sus cosas del coche. Dentro del abollado maletero del Camaro encontró un par de cajas de madera llenas de pinturas, unas cajas de herramientas manchadas y un lienzo grande. Acababa de cargar todo en su coche cuando el tío que estaba trabajando dentro salió a inspeccionar el Vanquish. Tenía el pelo grasiento y barriga cervecera. Algo le dijo a Sakuragi que éste era el tío pervertido que había enfurecido a Castora.

—Hombre, esto sí que es un coche. Vi uno igual en una película de James Bond. —Y luego, le echó un buen vistazo a Sakuragi—. ¡Maldición! Eres Hanamishi Sakuragi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy de paso.

El tipo comenzó a parlotear.

—Santo cielo. Ben debería haber dejado que Sheryl fuera sola a urgencias. Espera que le diga que _Boo _ha estado aquí.

Los compañeros de universidad de Dean le había puesto ese mote por el tiempo que se había pasado en la playa de Malibú, y que los lugareños conocían como _Boo._

—Vi cómo te lesionabas en el partido contra los Steelers. ¿Qué tal el hombro?

—Tirando —contestó Sakuragi. Y estaría mucho mejor si dejara de recorrer el país sintiendo lástima por sí mismo y se dedicara a ir al fisioterapeuta.

El tipo se presentó a sí mismo como Glenn, luego se dedicó a repasar la temporada de los Bulls. Sakuragi asentía a sus comentarios automáticamente, deseando que Castora se diera prisa. Pero tardó unos buenos diez minutos en aparecer. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Había habido una equivocación.

La pastorcilla Bo Peep había sido secuestrada por un ángel del infierno. En lugar del vestido de volantes, el sombrerito de lazos y el bastón de pastorcilla, se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas de un negro descolorido, unos vaqueros flojos y unas viejas botas militares que él había visto en el baño, pero que ni siquiera había considerado. Esbelta y delicada, debía de medir uno sesenta y cinco, y era tan delgada como había imaginado. Incluso sus pechos que, aunque definitivamente femeninos, no eran demasiado memorables. Al parecer, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aseándose en el baño, porque cuando se acercó, olía a jabón en vez de a pelaje rancio. Su pelo oscuro estaba mojado y se aplastaba contra la cabeza como si fuera tinta. No llevaba maquillaje, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba con esa piel cremosa. Bueno, un poco de lápiz de labios y algo de rímel no le habrían venido mal.

Prácticamente le tiró el disfraz de castor a Glenn.

—La cabeza y el cartel están en el cruce. Los dejé detrás del generador.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso? —replicó Glenn.

—Supongo que ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Sakuragi abrió la puerta del coche antes de que ella se decidiese a soltar otra afrenta. Cuando ella subió, Glenn le tendió la mano libre a Sakuragi.

—Ha sido estupendo hablar contigo. Espera a que le cuente a Ben que Hanamishi Sakuragi pasó por aquí.

—Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

—Me dijiste que te llamabas Heath —dijo Castora cuando salían del aparcamiento.

—Heath Champion es mi nombre artístico. Mi verdadero nombre es Hanamishi.

—¿Cómo conocía Glenn tu nombre de verdad?

—Nos conocimos el año pasado en un bar de gays de Reno. —Se puso con rapidez unas gafas de Prada con cristales verdes ahumados y montura de titanio.

—¿Glenn es gay?

—No me digas que no lo sabías.

La ronca risa de Castora tuvo cierto deje pícaro, como si se estuviera riendo de algún chiste privado. Pero después, cuando se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, la risa se desvaneció y la tristeza oscureció esos ojos color castaño. Aquello le hizo preguntarse si Castora no ocultaría algunos secretos tras esa fachada alegre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Haruko se concentró en inspirar y expirar, esperando que eso la tranquilizara, pero el pánico seguía dominándola. Le dirigió al niño bonito una mirada de reojo. ¿De verdad esperaba que se creyera que era gay? Era cierto que llevaba botas de homosexual y que estaba demasiado bueno. Pero, aun así, desprendía suficientes megavatios heterosexuales como para iluminar a toda la población femenina. Era indudable que lo había estado haciendo desde el día de su nacimiento cuando vio su reflejo en las gafas de la comadrona y le lanzó al mundo un «choca esos cinco».

Ella había pensado que la traición de Monty era el último desastre de su más que catastrófica vida, pero ahora estaba a merced de Hanamishi Sakuragi. Nunca se habría subido al coche del basketbolista si no le hubiese reconocido. Había visto ese increíble cuerpo bronceado prácticamente desnudo en todas las vallas publicitarias anunciando Zona de Anotación, una línea de calzoncillos que tenía el memorable eslogan de «Mete el culo en la zona de anotación». Posteriormente había visto su foto en la lista de «Los cincuenta hombres más deseados» de _People. _En ella aparecía caminando descalzo por la playa con un esmoquin con los bajos remangados. No recordaba para qué equipo jugaba, pero sabía que era el tipo de hombre que debía evitar a toda costa, aunque claro, no todos los días aparecían hombres como ése en su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, él era lo único que se interponía entre ella, un refugio para los sin techo y un letrero que pusiera: PINTO POR COMIDA.

Tres días antes había descubierto que sus dos cuentas bancarias, una de ahorros y otra corriente—, que sumaban un saldo de ocho mil dólares, estaban vacías. Y para colmo, Monty le había mangado los doscientos dólares que tenía para emergencias. Todo lo que le quedaba en la cartera eran dieciocho dólares. Ni siquiera tenía tarjeta de crédito —una enorme equivocación por su parte—. Se había pasado toda su vida adulta procurando no quedarse nunca en la estacada para acabar así.

—¿Qué hacías en Rawlins Creek? —preguntó en tono casual, como si le estuviera dando conversación en vez de obteniendo información para saber a qué atenerse con él.

—Buscaba un Taco Bell —dijo—, pero me temo que conocer a tu novio me ha quitado el apetito.

—Ex novio. Muy ex.

—-Hay algo que no entiendo. Nada más conocerlo, supe que era un perdedor. ¿Es que no tienes amigos en Japón que te abrieran los ojos?

—No vivía en Japón cuando vine a seguirlo, si no en Seatle, me vine a este país buscando mi destino, y desde entonces no vivo en un sitio fijo.

—Caramba, eso es arriesgarse de verdad, pero igual, cualquier desconocido te lo podría haber dicho.

—Eso se ve en retrospectiva.

La miró.

—No irás a llorar, ¿verdad?

Le llevó un momento entender lo que él quería decir.

—Me estoy conteniendo —contestó con cierto deje sarcástico.

—No tienes por qué disimular conmigo. Venga, desahógate. Es la manera más rápida de curar un corazón roto.

Monty no le había roto el corazón. La había enfurecido. Bueno, no había sido él quien vaciara sus cuentas bancarias, y sabía que se había pasado tres rayitas al atacarlo de esa manera. Monty y ella habían sido novios sólo dos semanas antes de echarle de una patada de su casa al darse cuenta que no era su tipo. Tenían intereses comunes y, a pesar de que era demasiado egocéntrico, disfrutaba de su compañía. Habían salido juntos, habían ido al cine y a salas de exposiciones, se habían interesado mutuamente por sus trabajos. Y aunque sabía que era demasiado melodramático, sus enardecidas llamadas desde Denver la habían preocupado.

—No estaba enamorada de él —dijo ella—. Yo no me enamoro. Pero éramos amigos y parecía cada vez más frenético cuando hablábamos por teléfono. Llegué a pensar que se iba a suicidar de verdad. Los amigos son importantes para mí. No podía darle la espalda.

—Mis amigos también son importantes para mí, pero si uno de ellos tuviera problemas, tomaría el primer vuelo disponible, en vez de recogerlo todo y mudarme.

Ella sacó una goma elástica del bolsillo y se recogió el pelo en una coleta suelta.

—De todas maneras pensaba marcharme de Seattle. Aunque no era mi intención acabar en Rawlins Creek.

Pasaron junto a un cartel que anunciaba la venta de ovejas. Repasó mentalmente la lista de sus amigos más cercanos, tratando de encontrar a alguno que le pudiera prestar dinero, pero todos tenían dos cosas en común. Un buen corazón y poco dinero. El bebé de Brinia tenía serios problemas médicos, al señor Grey apenas le llegaba con lo de la seguridad social, Mai no se había recobrado aún del fuego que había arrasado su estudio, y Tonya se había ido a recorrer el Nepal con la mochila a cuestas. Lo que la hacía depender totalmente de un desconocido. Era como volver a la infancia una vez, más, y odiaba esa sensación familiar de miedo que la invadía.

—Venga, Castora, cuéntame algo de ti.

—Soy Haruko. Haruko Akagi

—Parece un nombre muy conservador.

—Mi madre estaba algo deprimida el día que rellenó mi certificado de nacimiento. Se suponía que debía llamarme Harmony, por armonía, pero ese día había habido una revuelta en Sudáfrica, y Angola se había sumido en el caos... —se encogió de hombros—, no era un buen día para llamarse Harmony.

—Tu madre debe de ser una persona con conciencia social.

Blue le dirigió una sonrisa de pesar.

—Podría decirse que sí. —La conciencia social de su madre era la causa de que las cuentas de Haruko estuvieran vacías.

Él le señaló con la cabeza la parte trasera del coche. Ella percibió un diminuto agujero en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Esas pinturas que hay en el maletero —dijo—, ¿es un hobby o un trabajo?

—Trabajo. Hago retratos de niños y mascotas. Y murales. —¿ No es difícil captar clientes yendo de aquí para allá?

—No demasiado. Por lo general, busco un barrio de clase alta y dejo propaganda de mi trabajo en los buzones. Normalmente funciona, aunque no en una ciudad como Rawlins Creek donde los barrios exclusivos ni siquiera existen.

—Lo que explica el disfraz de castor. ¿Y cuántos años tienes, si no te importa decirlo?

—Veinti siete. Y no, no miento. No puedo evitar parecer más joven.

—_SafeNet._

Haruko se sobresaltó cuando una incorpórea voz femenina invadió el interior del vehículo.

—_Comprobación de rutina _—ronroneó la mujer.

Sakuragi adelantó a un tractor que iba a paso de tortuga.

—¿Elaine?

—_Soy Claire. Elaine libra hoy._

La voz provenía de los altavoces del coche.

—Hola Claire. Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo.

—_-Fui a visitar a mi madre. ¿Cómo te trata la carretera?_

—No hay queja.

—_Cuando vuelvas a Chicago, ¿por qué no te pasas por San Luis? __Tengo un par de filetes en el congelador que llevan tu nombre._

Sakuragi ajustó la visera del sol.

—Eres demasiado buena conmigo, cariño.

—_Nada es demasiado bueno para el cliente favorito de SafeNet._

Cuando finalmente cortó la comunicación, Haruko puso los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro que las tienes haciendo cola, ¿no? Qué desperdicio.

Él se negó a entrar en el juego.

—¿Nunca has sentido el deseo de establecerte en algún lugar? ¿O la razón por la que te mudas con tanta frecuencia tiene que ver con algún programa de protección de testigos?

—Me queda demasiado mundo por ver para establecerme. Quizá comience a planteármelo cuando cumpla los cuarenta. Tu amiga habló de Chicago. Creía que ibas a Tennessee.

—Y voy. Pero vivo en Chicago.

Ahora lo recordaba. Jugaba en los Chicago Bulls. Miró con envidia el impresionante salpicadero del coche y el cambio de marchas manual.

—No me importaría conducir un rato.

—Creo que sería demasiado para ti conducir un coche que no echa humo. —Subió el volumen de la radio donde emitían una mezcla de viejos temas de rock y otras melodías más actuales.

Durante los siguientes cincuenta kilómetros, Haruko escuchó la música e intentó apreciar el paisaje, pero estaba demasiado preocupada. Necesitaba distraerse y consideró provocarlo preguntándole qué encontraba más atractivo en un hombre, pero si quería jugar con ventaja debía mantener la farsa de que él era gay, y no quería presionarle demasiado. Si bien, al final ya no pudo reprimirse más y le preguntó si no preferiría escuchar una emisora que emitiera canciones de Bárbara Streisand.

—No pretendo ser grosero —replicó él con altivez—, pero algunos de nosotros, los gays, estamos un poco hartos de esos viejos clichés.

Ella se esforzó en parecer contrita.

—Perdón.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Sonó U2 y luego Nirvana. Haruko se obligó a llevar el ritmo con la cabeza, no quería que él sospechara lo desesperada que estaba. Él tarareó con Nickelback con una impresionante voz de barítono y luego con Coldplay «Speed of Sounds», pero cuando Jack Patriot comenzó a cantar «¿Por qué no sonreír?» Sakuragi cambió de emisora.

—Vuelve a ponerlo —dijo ella—. «¿Por qué no sonreír?» era mi canción favorita en el último año de secundaria. Me encanta Jack Patriot.

—A mí no.

—Eso es como si no te gustara... Dios.

—Cada cual tiene sus gustos. —El encanto nato había desaparecido. Ahora parecía distante y serio. No la estrella de baloncesto amable ydespreocupada que se hacía pasar por modelo gay con aspiraciones a estrella de cine. Sospechó que veía por primera vez al hombre que había de verdad detrás de la brillante fachada, y no le gustó. Prefería pensar que era estúpido y vanidoso, pero al parecer sólo lo último era cierto.

—Tengo hambre. —Él volvió a adoptar su rol ocultando esa faceta que no quería que ella viera—. Espero que no te importe ir a un autoservicio. Así no tendré que contratar a nadie para que me vigile el coche.

—¿Tienes que contratar a gente para que te vigile el coche?

—La llave de contacto está codificada, así que no lo pueden robar, pero llama mucho la atención, lo que lo convierte en el blanco perfecto de los libertinos.

—¿No crees que la vida ya es demasiado complicada sin tener que contratar una niñera para el coche?

—Es duro llevar un estilo de vida elegante. —Pulsó un botón en el salpicadero y alguien llamado Missy le dio una lista de lugares donde comer en esa zona.

—¿Cómo te ha llamado? —preguntó Haruko cuando terminó de hablar.

—_Boo. _Es el diminutivo de Malibú. Estudie en el sur de California, y pasé mucho tiempo en la playa. Mis amigos me pusieron ese apodo.

_Boo _era uno de esos apodos del baloncesto americano. Eso también explicaba por qué los de _People _lo habían fotografiado caminando descalzo por la playa. Haruko señaló con el pulgar el altavoz del coche.

—Tienes a todas esas mujeres a tus pies, ¿no te remuerde la conciencia al engañarlas?

—Intento compensarlo siendo un buen amigo.

Él no cedía. Ella giró la cabeza y fingió contemplar el paisaje. Aunque aún no le había dicho que se bajara del coche, tarde o temprano lo haría. A menos que consiguiera que le interesara tenerla a su lado.

Sakuragi pagó la comida rápida con un par de billetes de veinte dólares y le dijo al chico de la ventanilla que se quedara con el cambio. Haruko contuvo las ganas de saltar y quitarle el dinero. Había trabajado en sitios como ése bastantes veces, y las propinas eran bienvenidas, pero ésa era demasiado.

Unos kilómetros más adelante encontraron un merendero al lado de la carretera, con varias mesas dispuestas bajo la sombra de los álamos. El aire se había vuelto frío y ella cogió una sudadera de la bolsa mientras Sakuragi se encargaba de sacar la comida. Haruko no había comido desde la noche anterior y el olor de las patatas fritas le hizo la boca agua.

—Aquí tienes el perrito caliente —le dijo él cuando se acercó.

Había pedido lo más barato del menú, así que supuso que con dos dólares y treinta y cinco centavos debería llegar.

—Esto debería cubrir mi parte.

Él observó con manifiesta aversión el montón de monedas.

—Invito yo.

—Siempre pago mi parte —insistió ella con terquedad.

—No esta vez —le devolvió el dinero—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme un retrato.

—Mis bocetos valen mucho más que dos dólares con treinta y cinco centavos.

—No te olvides que la gasolina va a medias.

Quizá no era un mal trato después de todo. Mientras los coches volaban por la carretera, ella saboreó otro mordisco del grasiento perrito. Él dejó a un lado su hamburguesa y sacó una BlackBerry. Miró frunciendo el ceño a la pequeña pantalla mientras comprobaba su correo electrónico.

—¿Algún antiguo novio te está dando la lata? —preguntó ella.

Por un momento se la quedó mirando con una expresión vaga, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Es el ama de llaves de mi casa de Tennessee. Me tiene al corriente de todo a través de correos electrónicos, no importa las veces que la llame, sólo consigo comunicarme con ella por e-mails. Llevamos así dos meses, y aún no he hablado con ella en persona. Es muy raro.

Blue no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería ser dueña de una casa, y mucho menos tener contratada a un ama de llaves.

—Mi administradora me ha asegurado que la señora O'Hara es estupenda, pero estoy hasta las narices de comunicarme por internet. Me gustaría que, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, esa mujer cogiera el maldito teléfono. —Siguió revisando sus mensajes.

Blue quería saber más cosas de él.

—Si vives en Chicago, ¿cómo has terminado comprando una casa en Tennessee?

Pasé por allí con algunos amigos el verano pasado. Había estado buscando algo en la costa oeste, pero vi la granja y la compré.

—Colocó la BlackBerry encima de la mesa—. Está en medio del valle más hermoso que he visto nunca. Es un lugar muy privado. Tiene un estanque y un granero con establos, lo que me viene muy bien pues siempre he querido tener caballos. La casa necesita algunas reformas, así que la administradora buscó a un contratista y contrató a la señora O'Hara para supervisarlo todo.

—Si tuviera una casa, me ocuparía de ella personalmente.

—No puedo quejarme. Le envío fotos por correo con muestras de pintura. Tiene un gran gusto y me guío mucho por sus ideas.

—Aun así, no es lo mismo que estar allí.

—Exacto, por eso he decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa. —Abrió otro correo electrónico, frunció el ceño y sacó el móvil. Unos momentos después, tenía a su presa al teléfono—. Heathcliff, he recibido tu e-mail, y no quiero hacer ese anuncio de colonia. Después del asunto de Zona de Anotación, esperaba mantenerme alejado de toda esa mierda. —Se levantó y se alejó dos pasos de la mesa—. Puede que alguna bebida deportiva o... —Se interrumpió. Segundos después, su boca se curvaba en una lenta sonrisa—. ¿Tanto? mierda. Tener esta cara bonita es como abrir una caja registradora.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que le contestó la otra persona hizo reír a Habamishi; un sonido ronco y muy masculino. Él apoyó una de las botas en un tocón.

—De acuerdo. Mi peluquero odia que me retrase, y tengo que ponerme reflejos. Dales besos a tus pequeños diablillos. Y dile a tu esposa que la invito a lo que sea cuando regrese. Sólo Annabelle y yo. —Con una risita satisfecha, cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo—. Era mi agente.

—Me encantaría tener un agente —dijo Haruko—. Así podría hablar de mí por ahí. Pero supongo que no soy el tipo de persona que interesaría a un agente.

—Seguro que tienes otras cualidades.

—Cientos —dijo ella sombríamente.

Sakuragi tomó la interestatal tan pronto como se incorporaron a la carretera. Haruko se percató de que se estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar y con rapidez dejó las manos en el regazo. Él conducía muy rápido, pero mantenía la mano firme sobre el volante, tal como a ella le gustaba conducir.

—¿Dónde quieres que te deje? —preguntó él.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que había estado temiendo todo el rato. Fingió considerar la idea.

—Por desgracia no hay ciudades demasiado grandes entre Denver y Kansas City. Supongo que Kansas City servirá.

Sakuragi le dirigió una de esas miradas de «¿a quién crees que estás engañando?».

—Estaba pensando en la próxima gasolinera.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pero eres el tipo de persona que disfruta con la compañía, y te aburrirás si viajas solo. Yo puedo entretenerte.

Los ojos de Sakuragi bajaron a sus pechos. ¿ A qué clase de entretenimiento te refieres exactamente?

—Juegos para viajes —dijo ella con rapidez—. Conozco un montón, —Él bufó, y ella siguió hablando muy deprisa—. Además soy una gran conversadora, y puedo librarte de los admiradores. Evitaré que todas esas mujeres pierdan el tiempo lanzándose sobre ti.

Sus ojos grises azulados destellaron, pero ella no supo si fue por irritación o por diversión.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo él.

Para sorpresa de Sakuragi, Haruko continuaba en el coche cuando esa noche abandonó la interestatal en algún lugar al oeste de Kansas para seguir las indicaciones de un cartel que llevaba al hostal Los Buenos Tiempos. Ella se incorporó cuando él entraba en el aparcamiento. Mientras había estado dormida, Sakuragi había tenido tiempo de sobra para observar el tamaño y movimiento de los pechos ocultos por la camiseta. La mayoría de la mujeres con las que pasaba el tiempo se los habían aumentado hasta cuatro veces el tamaño original, pero Haruko no era una de ellas. Conocía a tipos que les gustaban así —caramba, él había sido uno de ellos—, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Annabelle Granger Champion le había aguado la diversión.

«Son los hombres como tú que se pasan el tiempo babeando por las mujeres con unos pechos de silicona de ese tamaño, los que incitan a las pobres chicas inocentes con unos senos perfectamente normales a hacerse un aumento de mama. Las mujeres deberían concentrarse en expandir sus horizontes, no sus senos.» Aquello lo había hecho sentirse mal por todas las operaciones de aumento de pecho, pero Annabelle era así. Tenía opiniones muy definidas, y no se andaba con chiquitas. Annabelle era una buena amiga, pero entre que estaba casada con Youhei Mito, ese agente parásito y amigo suyo, y que acababa de nacer su segundo hijo, no podía dedicarle a él demasiado tiempo.

Ese mismo día había pensado un montón en Annabelle, puede que porque Haruko también tenía fuertes convicciones y tampoco parecía interesada en impresionarle. Era extraño estar con una mujer que no le hacía insinuaciones. Por supuesto, él le había dicho que era gay, pero ella había averiguado que era una farsa hacía por lo menos doscientos kilómetros. Bueno, a pesar de todo, ella había intentado seguir con el jueguecito. Pero la pequeña Bo Beep no podía jugar a su mismo nivel.

Haruko se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio el hostal de tres pisos perfectamente iluminado. A pesar de todo lo que le había exasperado hoy, él no estaba aún preparado para darle la patada. En primer lugar, quería que le pidiera dinero. En segundo lugar, había sido una buena compañía. Y además, no podía ignorar que había estado encajado por culpa de ella los últimos trescientos kilómetros.

Él entró en el aparcamiento.

—Aquí aceptan cualquier tarjeta de crédito. —Debería sentirse mal por jugar con ella, pero era tan descarada y respondona que no lo hizo.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Por desgracia, no tengo tarjeta de crédito.

Lo que no era sorprendente.

—Abusé de ella hace unos años —continuó—, y desde entonces no han vuelto a confiar en mí. —Ella estudió el letrero del hostal Los Buenos Tiempos-—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el coche?

—Darle una propina al tío de seguridad para que lo vigile.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Soy artista. Me interesa el comportamiento humano.

Aparcó el coche en una de las plazas.

—Supongo que cincuenta dólares ahora y otros cincuenta por la mañana.

—Genial. —Ella le tendió la mano—. Ya tienes vigilante.

—No vas a vigilar mi coche.

Los músculos de la garganta se le agarrotaron cuando tragó.

—Claro que sí. No te preocupes. Tengo el sueño ligero. Me despertaré al instante si se acerca alguien.

—Tampoco vas a pasar la noche en él.

—No me digas que eres uno de esos imbéciles que cree que una mujer no puede hacer el mismo trabajo que los hombres.

—Lo que creo es que no puedes pagarte una habitación. —Sakuragi salió del coche—. Yo te invitaré.

Ella le dirigió una mirada airada mientras alzaba la nariz y luego salió del vehículo.

—No necesito que nadie me «invite».

—¿De veras?

—Lo que necesito es que me dejes vigilar el coche.

—Ni de broma.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba buscando la manera de aceptar su dinero sin quedar mal ante sí misma, y no se sintió sorprendido cuando comenzó a largarle lo que cobraba por los retratos.

-Incluso con el descuento, es mucho más de lo que cuesta la habitación de un hotelucho y algunas comidas —concluyó—. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que sales ganando. Comenzaré tu retrato mañana en el desayuno.

Lo último que necesitaba era otro retrato suyo. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era...

—Puedes empezar esta noche. —Y abrió el maletero. ¿Esta noche? Ya es muy tarde.

—Apenas son las nueve. —Este equipo sólo podía tener un capitány ése era él.

Ella masculló por lo bajo y se puso a revolver en el maletero del coche. Sakuragi sacó su maleta y la bolsa azul marino de Haruko. Ella cogió una de las cajas que contenía su material de trabajo y, sin dejar de mascullar, lo siguió a la entrada. Él hizo los arreglos pertinentes con el vigilante de seguridad del hostal para que le echara un vistazo a su coche yse dirigió a recepción. Haruko caminó a su lado. A juzgar por la música en vivo del bar y la gente que llenaba los locales del vestíbulo, el hostal Los Buenos Tiempos era el lugar de encuentro de la noche de los sábados de ese pequeño pueblo. Sakuragi observó las cabezasque se giraban a su paso. Algunas veces pasaba un par de días sin que nadie lo reconociera, pero esa noche no ocurriría eso. Algunos se le quedaron mirando sin disimulo. Malditos anuncios de Zona de Anotación. Dejó las maletas al lado de recepción. El recepcionista, un veinteañero oriental con pinta de estudioso, lo saludó atentamente sin reconocerlo. Castora le dio un codazo en las costillas y señaló el bar con la cabeza.

—Admiradores —dijo ella como si él no se hubiera fijado en los dos tipos que acababan de apartarse de la multitud y se dirigían hacia ellos. Ambos eran de mediana edad y tenían sobrepeso. Uno vestía una camisa hawaiana tensa sobre la prominente barriga. El otro lucía un gran bigote y llevaba botas vaqueras.

—Ha llegado el momento de que me ponga a trabajar —dijo Haruko en voz alta—. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

—No, tú no lo harás. Yo...

—Hola —dijo el de la camisa hawaiana—. Espero no molestar, pero mi amigo y yo nos hemos apostado a que eres Hanamishi Sakuragi. —Le tendió la mano.

Antes de que Sakuragi pudiera responder, Haruko bloqueó el brazo del hombre con su menudo cuerpo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella respondía con un acento extranjero que sonaba a una mezcla entre chino coreano y japones.

—Ach, ese tal Hanamichi Sa-ku-ra-gi ser un hombre muy famoso en América, ¿sí? Mi pobre marido... —colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Sakuragi—, su inglés es mucho, mucho malo, y no comprender. Pero mi inglés es mucho, mucho bueno, ¿sí? Y todas las partes que vamos, muchos hombre como vosotros..., se acercan y dicen que creen que es ese hombre, ese Hanamichi Sa-ku-ra-gi. Pero no, digo, mi marido no es famoso en América, sí es mucho, mucho famoso en nuestro país. Es un famoso... ¿cómo se dice?... por-no-gra-fo.

Sakuragi simplemente sintió que se atragantaba.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí? ¿Lo dije bien? Hace películas sucias.

Sakuragi había cambiado tantas veces de identidad que empezaba a perder la cuenta. Bueno, Haruko merecía su apoyo por todo ese trabajo arduo —tan mal enfocado—, así que borró la sonrisa de la cara e intentó simular que no sabía inglés.

Había dejado tan asombrados a los fanáticos que los pobres no sabían cómo salir del atolladero.

—Nosotros... esto... bueno... lo sentimos. Pensamos..., y...

—No pasa nada —respondió ella con firmeza—. Ocurre todo el tiempo.

Tropezándose con sus propios pies, los hombres huyeron.

Haruko lo miró con aire satisfecho.

—Soy demasiado joven para tener tanto talento. ¿A que te alegras de que haya decidido seguir contigo?

No cabía duda de que era muy creativa, pero dado que tenía que entregarle la VISA al recepcionista todos esos esfuerzos de mantener en secreto su identidad no servían para nada.

—Déme la mejor suite —dijo él—. Y una habitación pequeña junto a los ascensores para mi chiflada acompañante. Si no hay, bastará con un rincón al lado de la máquina del hielo.

El hostal Los Buenos Tiempos había hecho un gran trabajo instruyendo a su personal, y el joven recepcionista apenas parpadeó.

—Por desgracia, esta noche estamos completos, señor, y la suite ya está ocupada.

—¿No tenemos suite? —dijo Haruko con voz arrastrada—. ¿Qué más cosas horribles nos pueden pasar?

El recepcionista estudió la pantalla del ordenador intentando encontrar una solución.

—Sólo quedan dos habitaciones. Una puede adaptarse a sus necesidades, pero la otra está sin arreglar.

—Bueno, a esta mujercita no le importará quedarse allí. Bastará con que no haya manchas de sangre en la moqueta. Las estrellas del porno pueden dormir casi en cualquier sitio. Y quiero decir en cualquiera.

Aunque parecía estar divirtiéndose, el recepcionista estaba demasiado bien entrenado para sonreír.

—Le haremos, por supuesto, un descuento, Haruko se apoyó en el mostrador.

—Cóbrele el doble. Si no se sentirá ofendido. Después de que él aclarara aquel malentendido, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Haruko levantó la vista hacia él rezumando inocencia en esos ojos castaños.

—Esos tipos sabían tu verdadero nombre. Jamás habría imaginado que hubiera tantos homosexuales sueltos por el mundo. Él le dio al botón. La verdad es que soy jugador profesional de baloncesto yése es mi verdadero nombre. Pero sólo juego a tiempo parcial, hasta que despegue mi carrera en el cine.

Haruko lo miró simulando estar impresionada. —Vaya. No sabía que se podía jugar al baloncesto a tiempo parcial.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, no pareces saber mucho de deporte.

—Bueno, un gay jugando al baloncesto. Ver para creer.

—Oh, hay muchos. Casi un tercio de los jugadores de la NBA. —Esperó a ver si al fin ella ponía punto y final a esa sandez, pero parecía no tener prisa en acabar el juego.

—Para que luego diga la gente que los deportistas no son sensibles —dijo ella.

—Es parte del espectáculo.

—Me he fijado en que llevas agujeros en las orejas.

—Me los hice cuando era joven.

—Y querías hacer gala de tu dinero, ¿no?

—Dos kilates en cada oreja.

—Dime que ya no los usas.

—Sólo si tengo un mal día. —Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones. Haruko caminaba con largas zancadas para ser tan pequeña. No estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres tan agresivas, claro que ella no era demasiado femenina a pesar de esos pequeños pechos redondos que tan duro lo ponían.

Las habitaciones estaban una junto a la otra. Él abrió la primera puerta y, aunque limpia, definitivamente olía a tabaco.

Ella pasó junto a él.

—Normalmente, sugeriría que nos la jugáramos a cara o cruz, pero como tú pagas la cuenta, no me parece justo.

—Bueno, si insistes.

Ella cogió su bolsa y de nuevo intentó deshacerse de él.

—Trabajo mejor con luz natural. Nos veremos mañana.

—Si no me pareciera imposible, diría que te da miedo estar a solas conmigo.

—Vale, me has pillado. ¿Y si sin darme cuenta me interpongo entre tú y un espejo? Podrías ponerte violento.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Te espero en media hora.

Cuando él llegó a su habitación, encendió la televisión para ver el partido de los Bulls, se quitó las botas y desempacó sus cosas. Tenía tantos dibujos, retratos y fotos de sí mismo que no sabía ya qué hacer con ellos, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Cogió del minibar una cerveza y una bolsita de cacahuetes. Annabelle le había sugerido en una ocasión que mostrara a la gente algo del glamour que se suponía había heredado de su padre, y él le había dicho que no metiera las narices en sus asuntos. No dejaba que nadie se entrometiera en esa complicada relación.

Se tumbó en la cama en vaqueros y camisa blanca, una auténtica camisa blanca de Marc Jacobs diseñada por PR que le habían enviado un par de semanas antes. Los Bulls pidieron tiempo muerto. Otra noche, otro hotel. Poseía dos apartamentos en Chicago, uno no muy lejos del lago y otro en la zona oeste, junto a las oficinas de los Bulls por si no tenía ganas de lidiar con el tráfico al atravesar la ciudad. Pero como había pasado su adolescencia en montones de habitaciones de Internados, no consideraba ningún sitio como su hogar. «Gracias, papá».

La granja de Tennessee tenía su propia historia y raíces profundas, justo lo que a él le faltaba. Bueno, normalmente no era tan impulsivo y había tenido sus dudas sobre comprar un lugar tan alejado del océano. Ser propietario de una casa con cien acres hacía pensar en algo permanente, algo perdido con la muerte de su madre y que nunca más había experimentado y a lo mejor no estaba preparado. Tenía que pensar en ella como en una casa de vacaciones. Y si no le gustaba, siempre podía venderla.

Oyó el agua de la ducha de la habitación de al lado. En la tele salió un anuncio de un telefilm sobre la muerte de la cantante de country Marli Moffatt. Pasaron imágenes de Marli y Jack Patriot saliendo de una capilla de Reno. Le dio al botón de silencio del mando.

Estaba deseando tener a Haruko desnuda esa noche. El no haber estado nunca con alguien como ella hacía que las perspectivas fueran aún más interesantes. Se metió un puñado de cacahuetes en la boca y se recordó a sí mismo que hacía años que había dejado los rollos de una sola noche. La idea de acabar como su padre —alguien que se pasaba el tiempo dándole a la coca hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía un hijo— era demasiado deprimente, así que se limitaba a tener relaciones cortas, relaciones que duraban entre unas semanas y un par de meses. Pero en ese momento estaba a punto de violar la norma principal de toda una década de relaciones informales y no sentía remordimientos. Haruko no era precisamente una _groupie. _Aunque sólo habían estado juntos un día, y a pesar de esa tendencia que tenía de mangonearlo, tenían una verdadera relación. Unas interesantes conversaciones, habían compartido comidas y tenían gustos similares en música (por no hablar de su origen nipon). Y lo que era más importante aún, Haruko no amenazaba de ninguna manera su soltería.

El último cuarto del partido de los Bulls acababa de empezar cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Tenía que dejar bien claro quién llevaba la voz cantante.

—Estoy desnudo —gritó.

—Mejor aún. Hace años que no pinto a un adulto desnudo. Me vendrá bien para practicar.

No había picado. Sonrió y soltó el mando.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero la idea de estar desnudo delante de una mujer es francamente repulsiva.

—Soy una profesional. Imagina que soy tu médico. Puedes taparte tus partes si te sientes incómodo.

Sakuragi sonrió abiertamente. «Sus partes.»

—O mejor todavía, esperemos hasta mañana, entonces ya habrás tenido tiempo de hacerte a la idea.

Fin del juego.

Tomó un trago de cerveza.

—Está bien. Me pondré algo encima. —Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y observó cómo el nuevo base de los Bulls perdía un pase antes de apagar la tele y cruzar la habitación para abrir la puerta.


End file.
